Beverage dispensing systems generally contain, among other things, a nozzle for the dispensing and/or mixing of ingredients. The nozzle may be connected to one or more supplies of the ingredients, with a system for transporting the ingredients to the nozzle. Conventional beverage dispensing systems may have separate nozzles for each beverage, with each nozzle connected to a supply of syrup corresponding to a particular beverage. Beverage dispensing systems may also have a single nozzle configured to dispense multiple types of beverages containing a number of different ingredients.
The nozzle may be located above a designated position where a user could position a beverage container, allowing the user to receive a beverage upon activating the beverage dispensing system. The user may activate the beverage dispensing system to receive a beverage containing one or more diluents, macro-ingredient sweeteners, and micro-ingredients.
When the same nozzle is used to dispense multiple types of beverages containing different ingredients, the possibility of cross-contamination of ingredients between beverages exists. Beverage dispensing systems may also have an ice-dispenser chute contained within the nozzle, which creates the possibility of beverage ingredients contaminating the ice-dispenser chute.